Buffing, sanding and grinding devices are well known in the prior art. For example, it is known in the prior art to provide table-mounted grinding, sanding and buffing equipment wherein an abrasive mounted on a surface, such as on sandpaper, is rotationally translated on a disk or endless belt so as to abrade the surface of an object held against the abrasive.
In the particular instance of sanding and buffing fingernails, applicant is aware of the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,509 which issued to Singer on Jul. 22, 1947 for a Rotary Finger Scrubbing Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,693 which issued to Johnson on Jul. 26, 1955 for a Finger-nail Polish Remover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,826 which issued to Boyd on Mar. 17, 1981 for a Nail Polish Remover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,232 which issued to Yasuda on Oct. 23, 1984 for a Nail Polisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,606 which issued to Kolesky on Jan. 31, 1989 for a Digit Nail Cleaning Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,441 which issued to Goldstein on Apr. 16, 1991 for an Electric Nail Polish Remover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,900 which issued to Warner et al. on Feb. 16, 1993 for an Apparatus for Removing Coatings from Fingernails, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,477 which issued to Warner et al. on Aug. 23, 1994 for an Apparatus for Removing Coatings from Fingernails.
As may be seen, it is known in the prior art to provide table mounted devices similar to conventional grinding and sanding machines wherein an abrasive on a surface such as on sandpaper is rotated such that, when a fingernail is held against the rotating sandpaper, the surface of the fingernail is either abraded or polished depending on the coarseness, the so-called “grit”, of the abrasive surface.
What is neither taught nor suggested, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is a portable, hand held sanding, buffing or grinding motorized apparatus which, when a user holds the apparatus in the user's hand, may be held sufficiently steadily so that a digit of the other hand or an object held in the other hand of the user may be inserted into a concavity or opening in a sanding, buffing or grinding cup mounted in cooperation with a selectively operable motor mounted in the apparatus housing. In applicant's opinion, the apparatus not only may be used for sanding, buffing or grinding, but may also provide for hardening of finger or toe nails and for the removal of ridges from same and the attendant advantages flowing therefrom.